Staff investigators Drs. Ken Resnicow and Lisa Newman will play important roles in our developing efforts in health disparities research. In addition to their own funded research efforts in this area, they lead efforts in the Cancer Center to organize investigators interested in health disparities research. Investigation in this area is important in ultimately reducing the disparities in underserved populations. In addition, these programs help to develop relationships with communities that are part of our strategic plan to increase minority accrual to clinical trials.